Rough Edges
by Lilishi
Summary: Kaede decides that the Inuyasha gang needs to go to finishing school! So off they go, and you know what? Everybody’s favorite hanyou cleans up nice!-My first fic, and it doesn’t include Sango. Inu=Kag all the way!
1. In which Kagome giggles, and Inuyasha fu...

"What?!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo yelled in unison.  
  
"You heard me, I want you to go to Lady Shiro's school of edicate, all of you desparately need it," Kaede had the 'youwilldoasyouaretoldorpaytheprice' look on her face as she sternly stared at the three shocked youngsters sitting before her.  
  
Inuyasha was about to burst, "ME IN A FINISHING SCHOOL!? YOUR SENILE RIGHT?!"   
  
Shippo began to wine inconsolably, "BUT KAEDE! My Mama taught me my pleases and thank-you's, WHY do I have to go to one of those stuffy snob holes?! Inuyasha ya, Miroku too, but me and Kagome ain't done nothing wrong!  
  
Kagome was about to point out shippo's double negative, but Kaede beat her to it.  
  
"Each of you has something to be improved on; Inuyasha, you're just flat out rude and unrefined, Miroku you are a pervert, Shippo your grammar is pitiful and Kagome simply needs to learn more about our time's customs."  
  
Inuyasha looked like his eyes were going to pop from his head. Was Kagome the only one noticing that? Damage control time!  
  
Kagome piped up, "I think you're right Kaede! We ALL read a little polishing around the edges! I all for it!"   
  
The guys turn and sweat-dropped in unison.  
  
Shippo's spirits lifted, "If Kagome goes so do I!"  
  
Miroku join in, "If it is Lady Kagome's wish I shall accompany her to this Finishing school," Miroku gave a slight bow and kissed her hand.  
  
Kagome giggled, Inuyasha steamed.  
  
Damn, if I don't go Miroku will have her baring his child before it's half done! Plus who knows what kinds of demons will show up trying to get the jewel shards. GAH! Why can't she make protecting her easy! "Stupid wench, now I have to go so you won't jump into his bed the moment you get there or-"  
  
Inuyasha realized his mistake two seconds before he it Kaede's floor. 


	2. Mind Reading and Unliked Nicknames

Ahh! I'm so sorry! I forgot a Disclaimer!   
  
I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA GANG, Lady Shiro is mine though! And Minoru! OOO!! You don't know who that is! ^_^ Let's just say Miroku won't be the only one pissing Inuyasha off!   
  
Back to the story!  
  
Kagome sighed as they walked up the high mountain trail to Lady Shiro's school. Maybe I shouldn't have sat him, but the thought that I would bed Miroku just because he wasn't there to stop me is repulsive! Does he really have so little faith in me? I thought, just maybe he had-  
  
Shippo broke her thoughts "Kagome, why are you all teary eyed?" he was struggling to keep up with her long strides she picked him up. "Did that big meanie Inuyasha hurt your feelings again? I'll go get him and-"  
  
"No Shippo, it's not that," she cut the little fox off before he got himself hurt. "Just thinking," about the fore mentioned 'big meanie' she mentally added.  
  
"About the aforementioned 'big meanie' no doubt," it was Miroku.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned to stare at the monk, "H-How did you know exactly what I was thinking!"  
  
The monk opened his mouth to speak, Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Wait! Don't answer that, I don't even want to know," restarting her brisk pace Miroku ran to catch up.  
  
"You know," he said gasping for breath "I'm finding it quite hard keeping up with you, will you carry me as well?"   
  
The monk got no response.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha had been bounding through the trees above the wandering trio when the stupid fox kid started trying for attention again.  
  
How much you wanna bet she picks him up in three, two, one- at the exact moment Inuyasha hit one Kagome bent down to pick up Shippo. Well, well what do you know, I was right on. I wonder what he wants this time, maybe there's something in the way he asks her. Pirking up his ears to listen he heard the small fox demon's voice pipe up.  
  
"Did that big meanie Inuyasha hurt your feelings again? I'll go get him and-" Inuyasha snorted, and what little fox, you'll use your oh so scary fox fire?  
  
"No Shippo, it's not that, just thinking," for the first time Inuyasha noticed the scent of Kagome's tears in the air. Damn, what did I do now?  
  
"About the aforementioned 'big meanie' no doubt," it was Miroku.   
  
What was that supposed to mean? Inuyasha wasn't pleased with his new nick name.  
  
The hanyou's attention was drawn back to the scene bellow him when Kagome suddenly stopped. In his rush to stop he landed precariously on a thin branch and darted of it just as quickly. The branch fell to the ground with an agonizing crunch, Maybe no one noticed?  
  
Kagome was talking, "How did you know exactly what I was thinking?-Wait, don't answer that."  
  
Inuyasha completely missed the monks comment about being carried, he was to wrapped up in his own thoughts. Is that how everyone see me? Even to Kagome, I'm just a big meanie? 


	3. In which Miroku is and Idiot, and a Letc...

Kagome was worried, Inuyasha usually was into camp before them, and tonight he hadn't shown up for three hours. To make things worse Miroku kept giving her THAT look, and Shippo was plan ways to make Inuyasha pay for making Kagome worry, all of which would only end in his injury.  
  
Suddenly Miroku spoke up, "Kagome you really shouldn't worry about the Big Meanie," he chuckled at his use of the new nick name, "he can take care of himself"-he paused and continued seductively- "and I can take care of you…"  
  
Maybe it was one too many of THOSE looks, maybe it was because she was sick with worry over Inuyasha, but either way the last comment had sent her over the edge, Kagome screamed. Not one of those, 'Oh no save me! Save me, girly girl screams' more like the scream of a highly murderous woman. "LETCH!" Miroku bolted.  
  
And smacked right into a ball of red flame, otherwise know as a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the monk by the throat, making it hard for the stunned man to breathe. He slammed him into a near by tree, pieces of loose bark rained down on them as Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" he banged the monk against the tree, causing more bark and a few branches to rain down. Kagome was at his side.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, you're hurting him. Put him down, I'm alright, really I just was- I was just really worried because you hadn't shown up, he just made one of his stupid comments and it set me over the edge-" The ball of flame's grip relaxed a little at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"A-Are you sure you're okay? Don't go protecting this letch." Kagome almost laughed at this.  
  
"Believe me Inuyasha, THAT won't happen." The Hanyou dropped the monk and he crumpled at the bottom of the tree.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" his eyes looked murderous, "or I'll kill you before the wench can stop me." Miroku nodded silently, gasping for breath. Inuyasha turn to Kagome,  
  
"You'll scream really loud if he comes near you right?" his amber eyes looked extremely worried.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," she said looking at her shoes, then suddenly right into his eyes, making him jump. "You will be the first to know." The force behind the words startled, but reassured the him.  
  
He glanced at the disheveled man at their feet. "Well I'm not taking any chances wench," and he scooped her into a near by tree.  
  
Shippo shook his head sadly, "If only he had called her Kagome instead of wench, it would have been a perfectly romantic scene," he said aloud thinking the hanyou was out of hearing range.  
  
But as we all know, Inuyasha heard him clear as day.  
  
(Authors note: Much Appologies! I know my chappies are really short but I simply HAD to cut it there, you see the next one is ALL INU+KAG! ^_^ It's them in a tree, and their thoughts and words as they sit together! ^_^ OOO, but maybe I'll become an EVIL writer and not post it till FRIDAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA…*Cough*….Ahem, just review, it's not that hard! Even FLAMES will make me HAPPY! I simply LOVE ppl hating me! ^_^ Plus I have this special power that turns them into POPPIES! Yippy, POPPY SEEDS! Oh, and much Luv to MINGO/RITTISHI/ENIJISHI if ya are reading this! ^_^ Gah, I'm smiling too much…  
  
Much Luv,  
LeeLeeShi! 


End file.
